lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kael'Jarno Sunstrider
' Kael'Jarno Sunstrider' is the son of Laera Sunstrider and thus a member of the immensly powerful Sindar/Lothlorian Elven family called the Sunstriders. Kael'Jarno has two siblings in the form of Kael'Thalas, and Maen'Tryden of which Kael'Thalas is the king of the Kingdom of Lothlorian, while Maen'Tryden is the leader of the council of the Sunwell which is an order that leads the female Magi of Lothlorian. Kael'Jarno is married to Sylvanus Windrunner with whome he has had a longtime love affair with, that undoubtably has saved his life on numerous occasions while at the same time destroying many things that were once in Lothlorian. Kael'Jarno has two children with Sylvanus Windrunner in the form of Lirath, and Sylvos Sunstrider of which both have become a part of the Sunstrider Family after making that choice at the age of forty, and Sylvos has become an achanist in the Lothlorian Magisters, while Lirath has become a member of the Farstriders under the command of his own mother. Kael'Jarno was born only fifity years after his older sibling Maen, and seventy before his brother Kael'Thalas and because of this he always looked up to his siblings as a young man. This was also tempered by the fact that he was the son of Laera Sunstrider who was perhaps the most powerful Sindar Elf behind only Malfurion Stormrage. Under the teutalage of his father, he and his siblings were introduced silently into Magi, and the three of them silently went to France during the War of Vengeance under hidden names. While there they engaged in a conflict with Illidan Stormrage when they discovered Illidan was attempting to find the same items they were after. When the war ended they returned to Ulthuan and then when his father brought his followers to France during the Exodus Kael'Jarno was one of the most loyal commanders in all of Lothlorian. During the civil war in Lothlorian Kael'Jarno's relationship with Sylvanus Windrunner exploded and is one of the main reasons that the war got so bloody in the beggining. With the civil war ended he married Sylvanus, and now has two children with her while he continued to lead over the defence of the Runestones that defend the forest's interior. History Early History Kael'Jarno was born only fifity years after his older sibling Maen, and seventy before his brother Kael'Thalas and because of this he always looked up to his siblings as a young man. This was also tempered by the fact that he was the son of Laera Sunstrider who was perhaps the most powerful Sindar Elf behind only Malfurion Stormrage. Under the teutalage of his father, he and his siblings were introduced silently into Magi, and the three of them silently went to France during the War of Vengeance under hidden names. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance It was during the War of Vengeance that the lives of Vareesa, Alleria, Sylvanus, and Legolas Windrunner along with their entire family would change completely. The sisters would decide that they wanted to see the world and truly understand if there was a place for them outside of the shores of Ulthuan. Following this path they went along with Alleria Windrunner when the call of the Pheonix King went out for all Elves to assist the war effort in France against the aggressive and monsterous Dwarves, and in this way they travelled with their brother Legolas to France in the initial stage of the fighting. As the conflict continued the four siblings began to show a split in what they were interested in with Vareesa, Alleria, and Legolas following the teachings of Maflurion Stormrage and looking for a forest that teemed with the life that the world was made of, while the final sibling in Sylvanus would become enamored by Kael'Jarno Sunstrider of whom had travelled to France in secret with his siblings. Fighting a War On their Own Ice Crown Mountain The reason for their travel their was that Laera Sunstrider only trusted his children with the mission that he required done. Laera wished for them to squire a series of magical items whose power would dramatically increase Laera's power amongst the Sindar Elves. While there they engaged in a conflict with Illidan Stormrage when they discovered Illidan was attempting to find the same items they were after. This conflict took them from item to item as the sunstrider children would capture one only to find Illidan had taken the next one. This continued until they reached Icecrown where they attempted to take a stone which there father said was the ultimate Magi regeneration tool in exsistence. They fought there way up the mountain through the minions of Illidan towards their goal and when they reached the top the three engaged in a duel with Illidan and were able to defeat him, and then escape with the stone. Returning Home This divide in which forests they all were visiting would have little importance during the war but when the Elves were forced to return to Ulthuan following the attack by the Dark Elves the three siblings found themselves separated for the first time on how to move forward. Vareesa was direhard in her devotion to the high Druid in Furion Stormrage, and because of this she wished to follow whatever command Furion told them to do. This was different then Sylvanus who had become involved in a minor off shoot of the SIndar Elves led by a prince named Laera Sunstrider and she wished to listen to his teachings about the forest. In the center of this debate were Alleria, and Legolas who simply wanted to be a part of the forest as they had always been. Sylvanus Windrunner Lothlorian Civil War Main Article : Lothlorian Civil War 'The War in France' Main Article : War in France Family Members Relationships Sylvanus Windrunner See Also : Sylvanus Windrunner Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:Lothlorian Elf Category:Sunstrider Family Category:People of Athel Loren